diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Nakatomi Plaza
Nakatomi Plaza is a high-rise office building in Century City, Los Angeles, California that houses the headquarters of the California branch of the Nakatomi Corporation, a Japanese company. The building used to represent it is played by the Fox Plaza building, the main headquarters of 20th Century Fox. Architecture It is a post modernly-designed, 35-story high skyscraper that is a total of 490 feet high. The building was nearing completion in 1987. Like many skyscrapers, it features stairwells, elevator shafts, pipe shafts, offices, and a roof, all of which John McClane utilizes to his advantage to defeat all 13 terrorists that take it over. Die Hard On Christmas Eve, 1988, a group of terrorists led by Hans Gruber took the Nakatomi employees hostage during their Christmas party. Although the group of terrorists appeared to be motivated by freeing political prisoners, they were actually after $640 million in negotiable bearer bonds and other valuables stored in the company's vault and were planning on killing the hostages in an explosion so they could escape unnoticed. John McClane, an off-duty NYPD officer that came to LA to spend Christmas with his estranged wife and children, managed to slip away from the terrorists and hide in the top five floors of the building, where he slipped around in the shadows, used his surroundings to his advantage and started a one-man war with the terrorists, destroying much of the building in the process, with no help from the LAPD (except Al Powell), who do not want to gamble with the lives of the hostages. The skyscraper was nearing completion at the time, but was finished and is now Fox Plaza. Floors * Parking Garage * Floor 1: Entry * Floor 3: Floor where James and Alexander are killed * Floor 30: Nakatomi Corporation (Christmas party) (vault) * Floor 31: Nakatomi Offices (board room) * Floor 32: Under construction * Floor 33: Computers * Floor 34: Models and conference rooms * Floor 35: Under construction (roof access) * Piping system (explosives) (elevator and ventilation shaft) (chains) * Roof (Helipad, fire hose) Gallery Example.jpg|The blueprints of Nakatomi Plaza. Model Nakatomi.PNG|A scale model of the Nakatomi Plaza in the boardroom, which is pointed out by Hans Gruber. Nakatomi directory.PNG|The Nakatomi Plaza logo, seen on the welcome directory in the lobby and on Holly's paperwork. Nakatomi garage.PNG|The Pacific Courier truck pulling into the parking garage. imagesCAEAUUON.jpg|Construction floor. imagesCA9MXRZS.jpg|The Plaza as seen from the roof. PDVD 060.PNG|Sgt. Al Powell's Police Car in front of the Plaza. A-DIE-HARD-pic.jpg|McClane armed with the H&K MP5 on the walkway. imagesCAH8EU42.jpg|An elevator shaft. imagesCAA2DVNL.jpg|A ventilation shaft. PDVD 112.PNG|The 30th floor in ruins. PDVD 104.PNG|The roof of the plaza. ImagesCAQL6A64.jpg|Agent Johnson looks up at the skyscraper. PDVD 078.PNG|A view of the 33rd floor showing the height of the building. PDVD 108.PNG PDVD 106.PNG PDVD 107.PNG PDVD 086.PNG|The third floor is destroyed. PDVD 040.PNG|Nakatomi logo on the floor. PDVD 052.PNG|Nakatomi information. DH1 - Karl finds McClane.jpg|John McClane is caught by Karl on the 35th floor. Nakatomi Sign.jpg|Nakatomi Plaza Hotel & Convention Center Sign Category:Locations Category:Locations targeted by terrorists